


I AM HOME

by dxffodil



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxffodil/pseuds/dxffodil
Summary: Byungchan, do you love breath? Breathing and loving you are the same thing.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 1





	I AM HOME

**Author's Note:**

> Ini juga masih sama, hasil project drabble A-Z. Jadi nggak akan panjang, semoga kalian suka!

  
Siang itu setelah menyelesaikan aktifitas makan siang mereka, Byungchan yang sudah selesai membereskan sisa makanan berjalan menuju _sofa bed_ yang ada di ruang televisi apartemen Seungwoo. Di sana, sudah ada si pemilik apartemen yang sedang merebahkan badan sambil mengganti *channel* televisi didepannya. 

Byungchan ikut merebahkan badannya di _sofa bed_ tersebut dan menjadikan lengan Seungwoo sebagai sandarannya, memeluk pinggang kekasihnya erat. “Kak, aku kangen..” cicit Byungchan sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Seungwoo.

Seungwoo tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Byungchan sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala yang lebih muda tersebut. 

“Sama, Kakak juga kangen. Seneng banget akhirnya punya waktu buat sekadar malas-malasan sama kamu. _I really felt Im back home right now_.” 

Byungchan terkekeh saat mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. “Kak, _do you love me_?” 

Pertanyaan retorik Byungchan seketika membuat Seungwoo tertawa dan mencubit hidung bangir milik Byungchan. “ _Byungchan, do you love breath? Breathing and loving you are the same thing_. Aku gak perlu jawab ini karena kamu tau jawaban pastinya Choi Byungchan.”

“Chan..” Seungwoo memainkan jemarinya dirambut Byungchan. “ _I wasn’t looking for anything at all when I met you. Actually, I wasn’t planning on falling for anyone so soon. But then I met you. And that was it… I guess things just happened. I found you and I found myself slowly wanting to spend time with you. It was simple. Thank you for making me feel happy, my heart. your warmth, your voice, your smile, everything you are is home for me. I love you._ ”

Byungchan tidak membalas perkataan Seungwoo dengan kalimatnya, namun membalas dengan memberikan kecupan kecupan ringan pada bibir kekasihnya tersebut dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. 

Fin. 


End file.
